


【司千】Secret

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 10





	【司千】Secret

真是的，到底为什么自己要做这种事情啊？  
作为动手时候固定不变的背景音，类似的话已经在脑海里响彻过无数遍了。  
靠坐在沙发上的千空将衣摆叼在口中，鼓着腮帮子低下头，视线滑过自己平坦略有肌肉线条的小腹，投向毛发稀疏的半勃起的男性器上。  
那里已经微微湿润了，在半掩窗帘后透出的日光中缓缓溢出的粘液如同晨间朝露，既晶莹又充满奇异的冲击力。  
伸出先前已经在浴室洗手池仔细清理干净的手指，犹豫仅仅是一瞬间的，白发的少年将已经润滑充分的指尖凑近因为兴奋而抽搐的穴口，插入的时候发出的粘质水声叫人不由自主地咬紧牙关，修剪整齐的圆润角质深入肉眼不可见的里侧，熟练地摸索到一处些微的突起，打着圈轻轻按揉一下，浑身立刻自下而上窜起一阵过电般的快感。  
“嗯、哼嗯······”  
少年沙哑的呻吟声混杂着喘息，回荡在空无一人的起居室里。

有时候是在晨起，有时候是在睡前，休息日的时候也许会频繁一些，千空会在自己的床上或是沙发上自慰。  
作为以最喜欢科学的少年自居的科学部部长而言，性爱与人类种族繁衍息息相关，相关的知识自然也是无差别的涉猎过的，但是和许多在这个年纪已经技术娴熟的男生不同，真正意义上的实践活动是很少主动进行的，理由和自我认同无关，仅仅是兴趣不大而已，究其原因，大概是在他心中永远有更多的科学实验比手淫更能让他觉得兴奋。  
这种完美的平衡仅仅持续到他的幼驯染，如今是全球知名格斗家的狮子王司回国，并且搬到他和百夜居住的公寓对面。  
那场始料未及的重逢千空至今记忆犹新，在和任何一天都没有什么不同，被生物钟和紧接着响起的闹钟叫醒的清晨，拉开窗帘的他看到对面闲置已久的公寓楼下停靠了一辆厢式货车。有身着搬家公司制服的工人在和另外一个黑色长发，身材高大的家伙交谈。这幅画面原本不应该夺取他太多注意力，仅仅是有人即将搬到他的隔壁，除去过几日他或许要带着慰问品去拜访一下自己的新邻居之外什么也不意味着。  
但是不知道为什么，他就是没法把视线从那在浓密水滑黑色秀发下隐约露出的侧脸上移开，甚至于在那个家伙和工人谈话结束，即将走进玄关的时候飞速从床上抓过衣服匆匆披上，以自己最快的速度冲下楼，奔到玄关门口开门，整个人几乎是扑出门廊——  
“司——！”  
那时候的场景现在回想起来还会叫千空觉得羞耻，大概在今后几十年人生里也忘不掉，光着脚，头发乱翘，只在不整睡衣外披着一件皱巴巴外套就暴露在光天化日下的少年，还没走出门就已经大声地喊出了那个名字。  
那份尴尬即便是司在第一时间就反应过来，并且冲过来把他抱进怀里好长时间也没能抹消。

虽然很少有人知道，但是今年刚满十五岁的男子高中生石神千空，和世界知名的格斗家狮子王司的确是从小认识的幼驯染。  
从第一次在河堤上帮小男孩赶走了不怀好意的高年级生开始，十二岁的狮子王司就成了石神家的常客，帮忙采购、搬运了几次器材之后和百夜也渐渐熟悉起来。情感丰沛的男人同情他家境贫寒又要独自一人照顾妹妹，便常常把他留在家里过夜。三个人在一张桌子上吃过饭，在一个浴室里洗过澡，甚至在一个布団里睡过觉，彼此之间早就亲的像一家人一样。  
千空曾经一度以为那样的日子可以一直持续，直到他们小六毕业，升入本地的初中和高中，大学以司的脑力大概率也可以在同一所，直到某一天那个黑发男孩突然在半夜敲开他的门，站在玄关暗淡的灯光下垂着头低声告诉他自己要搬去国外生活了。  
似乎是新认识的赞助人看重他的天分，想要将他带到海外专门的机构系统培养，彼时未来的手术遗憾失败，正是需要大把金钱的时候，百夜和千空也只是普通人，能给予的帮助有限，况且就算是他们愿意，司也一定不会接受。  
所以千空也仅仅是攥紧了拳头，然后用一贯的口吻祝他一路顺风，记得联系。  
那个时候的千空对司大概确实是多点什么的，在朋友之外，只不过因为迄今为止都过的太安逸而被视作了理所当然。司在海外落脚后几年时间里他们的联系还算没有中断，独自一人在异国他乡打拼的少年将几乎所有的孤独和困苦都倾诉给了故乡的幼驯染听，初来乍到时听不懂外语的举步维艰，入门综合格斗时的累累伤痕。不知不觉间少年的声音逐渐低沉，温柔，像是无垠海面涨潮时缱绻舔舐沙滩的波浪。  
在司的生活逐渐步入正轨，作为格斗家的事业也蒸蒸日上的时候，他们的联系便悄无声息的减淡了许多。从最初的每天通话渐渐的降低频率，到一周，到半月，再到一月。后来因为代言工作的逐渐增多，连打电话的时间也几乎都被挤占了，互相之间只剩下发简讯的余裕。  
对此千空没有什么好抱怨，他们都有各自的生活轨迹，谁也不该牺牲自己去迁就谁，他原本以为幼时那份朦胧的情感会随着空间的阻隔和时间的流逝逐渐被稀释，但事实证明，人类的感情是世界上最不讲球合理性的。

“嗯！嗯嗯······哈啊、哈啊······”  
白皙、柔和又纤细的属于少年的大腿大开着，中间是同样漂亮又灵活的手指，平时总是被白手套包裹着的造物此时此刻浸泡在淫水中，空气中隐约飘浮着又腥又甜的味道，随着指间揉搓、拨弄、按压的动作不断传出咕啾咕啾的粘稠的水声，千空弓着背，无论是股间还是小腹都因为快感的电流而不住地震颤。龟头因为充血而涨的饱满，些微的触碰就能撩起火烧般的刺激，闭上眼睛让意识沉如一片漆黑，千空拉长脖子喘息着，喉咙中发出细弱的呻吟。  
“嗯······！嗯······哼嗯······！”  
脑海中掠过的毫无疑问是司的影像，六年时光让曾经比他也高不了多少的少年如同破茧蝴蝶一般长成了耀眼夺目的存在，超过两米的身高  
完全称得上完美的身材比例，浓密漆黑的秀发和比起明星来也毫不逊色的面孔，还有儒雅温和的气质，几乎是一经转学到千空在的高校，就引发了一场话题的暴风雨。  
说实话，千空不知道司究竟为什么选择回来。  
六年的时间应该早已经适应了海外的生活，综合格斗的事业无疑也是在海外发展前景更加广阔，如果是为了照料妹妹的话有专门的护士，司也不是会因为眷恋故土这种理由就跑回来的男人。无论怎么想都说不通，在重逢后一起在天台吃饭的几次千空也提出过同样的问题，只是每一次都被司巧妙地绕开，仿佛是在刻意回避着什么一样。  
和稳重温和的外表不一样，狮子王司内里其实是个非常聪敏又精明的男人，有时候说是狡诈也不为过，如果是他决心要守口如瓶的事，千空也没有那个本事逼他张嘴。  
算了，那样的话也无所谓，反正总不可能是为了他。  
在心里自嘲地笑笑，千空曲起中指和无名指，向下深入湿滑又炙热的甬道，将空虚填满，指节撞击在酸麻的会阴处，瞬间激起一阵战栗。  
这也是在屡次的实践中才探索到的，自己喜欢的地方。  
最初的那份感情并不带有这种欲念，但六年的时间也不仅仅是在司一个人身上流逝了，曾经完全是个小豆丁的石神千空也抽长了骨架，发育出饱满的臀部和纤细的腰。初中认识如今已经是好友的小川杠常常会带着闪闪发亮的表情称赞他的身材无论什么衣服都能穿的很合适，然后兴致勃勃地为他量体裁衣，但是千空真正意义上地开始注意到自己的身体，果然还是在和司重逢之后。  
肌肉线条又饱满又分明，用力的时候会有非常漂亮的隆起，手掌很大，掌心和指腹带着薄薄硬茧，骨节因为长期的击打硬物而增生的坚硬隆起。想要，想要那双手顺着自己的大腿内侧摸上来，用那粗糙的指腹揉搓勃起的阴茎，如果是被那又长又粗的手指插进后穴，指腹摩擦前列腺的话，一定会很舒服吧？  
究竟是什么时候冒出的这些想法千空已经记不清了，在第一次笨拙地疏解完欲望之后，他也曾经发誓绝不要再做这样的事了，但是很显然有一就有二，多巴胺是令人上瘾的猛药，司的吸引力更在那之上，在第一次坐在便器上用手把自己送上高潮，看着满手的精液和肠液的时候，千空就知道自己大抵是永远回不去了。  
一次一次的尝试、探索，渐渐地将喜欢的姿势和位置找到，什么样的作弄方法激烈而迅速，什么样的方法温和而持久，晨起的时候他通常会在洗漱完毕后给予性器直接的刺激，在十几分钟内颤抖着迎来高潮，不会影响出勤，在校园里每一个向他打招呼的人也不会知道他在早上做了些什么。  
深夜的游戏通常会慢长一些，不需要担心是否会迟到，他可以慢条斯理将自己唤起，轻轻地揉搓、按压舒服的地方，咬着嘴唇让喘息和呻吟缓缓地流泻，直到几番掠过高潮的临界点，才给予身体最后的刺激，全身痉挛着喷出积攒多时的精液。  
虽然每次结束后都会对想着幼驯染的脸自慰的自己感到不齿，但还是没法停下来，并非是对于性快感欲罢不能，而只是司，司这个存在让他动摇。  
咕啾、咕啾。  
手指在甬道中进出着，带了一点速度的抽插模拟着性交的动作，另一只手则刺激着性器，不知道是否是因为次数多了阀值上调的缘故，仅凭双手越来越难达到临界点了，大概很快他就会用到一些辅助的小道具了，幸好这段时间百夜因为宇航员的训练不在日本，否则光是要寻找合适的时机就精疲力竭了。  
“啊哈、嗯！嗯！啊······”  
指关节狠狠撞击在前列腺上，大概是快到了，千空的动作愈发粗暴了起来，口中的呻吟也越来越响亮，抽搐的大腿内侧一下下夹紧手腕，淫液顺着圆润臀缝流下来，滴在事先铺好的厚毛巾上。  
不知怎的，越是着急就越是到达不了，被沸腾的欲火燎地难耐的少年急切地扭着腰，手指转着圈刺激着红肿的前列腺，快感源源不断地在大脑皮层炸开，小腹也又酸又胀，平时的话应该早就到极限了，今天却总是差着微妙一点距离。前列腺已经被刺激到隐隐发痛，手指也因为长时间的弯曲而僵硬，几乎有些烦躁地扭动着臀部和腰，又卖力地动作了几分钟的千空突然猛地把身体向后靠在沙发上，手指从后穴里滑出来，湿答答地落在毛巾上。  
大腿根和小腹都止不住地抽搐，呼吸也支离破碎地倒不上来，但很遗憾挺立的性器前端却仍然不见精液的影子。在沙发上稍事休息了一会儿，满心无奈只想快点结束的千空只得将手伸向了茶几下的抽屉，从中取出的盒子里放着的是前几天在网页上浏览想要的器材的时候鬼使神差买下来的，没想到会这么快就派上用场。  
继续这样下去的话自己会怎么样的？  
苦笑着扪心自问，千空用桌子上的湿巾将玩具清理干净，浅色的塑料制光滑表面，约莫两厘米的直径，无线的设计，配套一个开关，是个适合新手的情趣跳蛋。  
虽然用手做过许多次了，但真正接触道具还是第一次，从下腹升起的除去毛刺刺的紧张感还有难以言喻的兴奋。已经在湿哒哒地砸吧嘴的后穴不需要多余的润滑，又一次分开腿，千空将跳蛋的一端抵住穴口，稍微用力就很顺畅地推了进去，已经能容纳两根手指的后穴几乎没有感到多少抵抗，千空咬咬牙，丝丝地吸着气将跳蛋推入了那个地方。闭上双眼，另一只手摸索着握住遥控器，推下开关——  
“唔！嗯——！哼嗯！”  
该说不愧是人类动用知识和技术发明的工具，对他这个各种意义上都还算是新手的家伙可谓效果拔群，一波一波不间断的快感从下腹部喷涌上来，下半身整个都被酸胀温热的感觉淹没地失去了知觉。不由自主地张开了嘴，千空闭着眼睛放肆地呻吟着，圆润臀部因为爽快和难耐不住地在已经半湿透的毛巾上磨蹭。揉搓阴茎和推挤跳蛋完全成了下意识的动作，沉沦在前所未有的快感当中的少年几欲落泪，口中的呻吟渐渐的变了调子，由高亢变婉转，由放肆变收敛，渐渐地转化成一个人的名字：  
“司······”  
想要你那双手抱住我，想要那双眼睛看着我，想要你用那漂亮的嘴唇吻我，然后，想让你用那规格外的性器贯穿、填满我。  
想要、想要，发酵整整六年的感情，鼓动的胸口都发痛了。现在的自己一定是一副可怜又可悲的模样，但是一心一意追逐着快感，把自己完全交给情绪和本能的少年已经没有余裕去考虑太多了，以至于连玄关响起的开门声，都没有能注意到。  
“千空，上一次的拍摄地点有很多有趣的土特产，我就买了一些带过来了，抱歉擅自······”  
司的话在迈入起居室的瞬间卡在了喉咙里，同样震惊到失语的还有沙发上的千空。  
“······千空？”

啊啊，真是糟糕透了。  
把脸埋进自己的胳膊里，千空抱紧双膝靠在浴室反锁着的磨砂玻璃门后头。  
双腿之间是粘腻的液体被挤压的触感，多余的顺着阴部流进臀缝的感觉也很清晰，但是他却连站起来多走两步取来卫生纸清理一下自己一片狼藉的下半身都做不到。  
最糟糕的状况就是指现在吧？  
被自己最不想暴露的人撞见了最不堪的一面，甚至还在被目击的瞬间兴奋的高潮什么的，他现在没有直接拿过百夜的刮胡刀一了百了就已经很值得嘉奖了。  
他的腿还在发抖，一半是因为不应期，一半是因为恐惧，还有一小部分，虽然他不愿承认，来自于扭曲的兴奋。被司目睹的瞬间他的确有整个世界在眼前坍塌的绝望感，但在那之外也涌出一股释然，像是头顶悬挂的达摩克利斯之剑终于挥下，为他干脆利落宣判死刑，好让他从此不必再提心吊胆。  
这下子司该认清他是个怎样恶心的人了，一个会在休息日里叫着同性的幼驯染的名字插自己后面的变态。被当作自慰对象的司会怎么想？千空抬起头，洗手池的镜子上立刻映出一张苍白、疲倦，眼周红肿的人像。  
鼻头一酸，眼底热意又涌上来，千空瞬间咬紧牙关。现在他该做的是什么？平时引以为傲的大脑接近彻底停摆，什么也不想做，只想就这么逃到只有自己一个人的世界去，就算是那样也比面对司厌恶的眼神好一百亿倍。  
“······空，千空！把门打开好吗？拜托了······”  
不知道过去了多久，司的声音才从门后朦朦胧胧地传过来，「原来还没走吗」的想法第一个涌现出来，紧接着就是伴随着苦笑的「这家伙还是一如既往的温柔啊」，托门后人的福千空总算是恢复了一点气力，如果司真的就这么一言不发地离开的话，千空恐怕会连重返校园的勇气都消散吧。  
“······已经可以了，司。觉得恶心的话，不用勉强来顾及我的，赶紧回家忘掉这件事，嘛，大概也没那么容易忘掉吧。”千空垂着眼睑呐呐地说，表情足以让最铁石心肠的人也动摇，“总之，如果你说以后再也不想见到我的话，我也会遵守的，司······”  
“不是的，千空。”沉静的声音在相隔很近的地方响起来，并没有非常明显的情绪波动，千空唯一露在外头的双耳捕捉到一声轻微的响动，司贴着他在门外背靠着背坐了下来。  
“我没有那么想，嗯，一点也没有。”  
“哈？别开玩笑了，安慰人也有个限度，被同性当作自慰对象什么的就算是你也······”  
“因为我也是一样的。”  
毫不迟疑，肯定的声音切了进来，千空怔住，一瞬间他没能理解司刚说了什么，在他发愣的间隙司继续说了下去，声音仍旧沉稳，像是在谈论天气，“如果你觉得自己恶心的话，嗯，我也是一样的，千空。在国外每一次结束一场比赛，无论如何都要发泄一下的时候，我想的都是你。”  
千空张了张嘴，面前的镜子里映出他目瞪口呆的表情，司的声音还在继续，源源不断，海啸一样将他淹没。  
“最初的我也觉得这样很对不起你，以至于好好和千空用电话联络都做不到，只能用工作和应酬的事情搪塞自己。”言及此处，司的声音里也染上了苦涩，如果他们现在面对着面的话应该可以在彼此眼中找到同样的东西。  
“但是花了这么久，我终于明白了，千空，我需要你，就像是小时候一样，我的心情一直都没有改变，那个时候就该说出来的，千空，我······”  
重启的大脑司的动作更快的察觉到了接下来的发展，千空几乎是仓皇地喊了一声：等等司！  
然而已经太迟了，背靠他凝视着天花板的男人挂着温和的笑容，轻声说道：“我喜欢你，千空。”从小的时候起一直。  
回来日本也好，搬家到千空对面也好，把学籍迁到和千空相同的学校也好，目的只有一个。想要再一次待在你身边。  
好一会儿，千空闷闷的声音才透过玻璃传来，带着浓重的鼻音：“什么啊，意义不明。”  
几乎已经能在脑海中勾勒出少年此时此刻别扭的模样，司控制不住地勾起嘴角，站起身把一只手贴在玻璃上，顺着千空的脊柱慢慢滑动。  
“那千空能把门打开吗？让我好好说明白。”一贯稳重的司灵长类最强的声音里也染上得意忘形，但是他可是和心上人两情相悦，即便是忘乎所以一点也是合情合理的吧？  
代替回应的是门锁松开的咔哒声，浴室的门缓缓地被拉开，少年白皙而纤细的肉体从缝隙中折射出来，千空的眼睛很红，眉心紧蹙着瞪他  
司看到他兔子一样抽动的鼻头，被精液濡湿的股间，还有颤抖的双手。  
不假思索地捧住千空的脸，司闭上眼睛，将目睹的绝景封存在脑中，深深地吻了上去。

冒着热气的水啪嗒啪嗒地落在少年的脊背上。  
司把淋浴的花洒打开了，暖灯灯光下两具赤裸的肉体亲密地贴在一起，灵长类最强超过两米的身形几乎将少年完全笼罩，千空的手肘撑在瓷砖上，猫一样的腰塌陷着，只把饱满的臀部向后送出去，从大腿根到鼠蹊都在战栗发抖。  
他肚子里的跳蛋根本还没被拿出来。  
在司面前高潮后就慌不择路地冲进了浴室把自己锁了起来，根本忘记了遥控器还开着开关被扔在沙发上，在自闭的时候又因为情绪过于低落什么都感觉不到，直到司走进来，温柔地吻他，剥去他的衣服，用那双手爱抚他的时候，腹内酸麻的刺激才渐渐复苏。  
本来是打算自己拿出来的，却在手指伸向后穴的半途中就被捉住了手腕，看着美丽的野兽双眸中浮现的金属光泽，千空觉得司大概没那么容易放过自己了。  
“千空，莫非在家里一个人的时候经常做那种事情吗？”粗糙的、湿润的手顺着薄薄的腹部滑过流畅的腰线，在臀上轻轻掐了一把就陷入丰满的肉里，轻轻松松地填入了两个指节，“这里，非常的柔软呢。”  
“吵、死了······笨蛋！闭嘴······”  
千空闭着眼睛轻喘，司还不够了解他的身体，但仅仅是来自本人手指的进入就已经让他刚刚射过一次的阴茎又隐约勃起。脑子像是彻底在热度和湿气中化成了一滩浆糊，他很疲惫，却又很兴奋，下腹部期待地发痛，跳蛋还在尽职尽责地震动着，太多的官能刺激一齐拥入，像是要把他单薄的身体撑爆。  
像是这样的回答就已经满意了，司轻轻地笑了两声，双唇摩擦过少年的鬓角，白发因为着了水也服服帖帖地落下来，黏在脸颊边，落在锁骨上，说不出的旖旎。  
“那究竟是怎么做的？千空可以做给我看吗？”  
温柔的声音，过分的话语，但是却让千空无法拒绝，千空觉得此时此刻的自己已经成了一只布偶，不再有自己做出行动的能力，一切的一切都交给了身后的人。  
颤抖着睁开眼睛，千空抖落睫毛上的水珠，视线穿过一室朦胧的雾气盯紧了瓷砖的花纹，像是想给自己的身体找一个支点，他握紧了支撑花洒的金属架，另一只手探到身后，缓缓插入了司的手指离开后空虚的后穴。  
粘质的水声。  
“哈啊、啊······”  
本来应该是羞耻到极点，绝对不可能当着身后的人的面做出来的事情，现在却让千空快要成瘾般的沉浸其中，司是不是在场也好，自己用后面自慰的样子有多么不堪也好，统统都忘的一干二净。像是在每一个无人的深夜，千空放肆地追逐着自己的欲望，手指将跳蛋推进去又钩出来，指间曲起按压着要命的点，整个下半身被火焰反复灼烧，双腿几乎支撑不了身体的重量，越来越高亢的呻吟流泻出来，终于渐渐地染上了哭腔。  
“啊、啊······！哈啊！啊！”  
另外一只手不知什么时候也加入了这场游戏，骨节坚硬的大掌包裹住被冷落多时的阴茎，粗糙指间擦过流水的小孔和敏感的头部，上下撸过柱身，前后夹击的快感逼的千空几乎想要逃离，腰部却又本能地向前挺动，将自己的一切都送进司的手中。  
滚烫的、混乱的、疯狂的、快乐的。  
“喜欢吗？千空？很舒服？”  
“嗯、啊······！”  
“千空在什么时候会做这种事呢？晚上？还是像这样的休息日？”  
“早上、晚上，哈！还有这种时候······哈！”  
“嗯，我知道了。那么做的时候会想着谁呢？”  
千空的身体因为这句话夸张地颤抖了一下，但是司没有松手，千空本能地在抗拒，但是正因如此才一定要让他说出来，全部都说出来。  
会想着谁呢？已经意识混沌的千空将捕捉到的话语在心中重复了一遍，他想起了每天早上拉开窗帘时候总是会看到的司晨跑经过他楼下的样子，浸透汗水的无袖背心勾勒出的完美的躯体；想起了在实验室里司不请自来地等着他一起回家，他偶然一抬头时候他冲他绽开的笑；还有小时候的事情，许许多多。  
恐怕是这个瞬间才真正地面对了。  
“司······”  
千空沙哑地说，司微笑着点头，刚想回应，却因为接下来的一句话愣在原地。  
“喜欢······”  
并不仅仅是司一个人，他也在很久之前，在自己都没有意识到的时候，就已经喜欢上身后这个家伙了。距离、时间和性别都不能阻挡。  
告白出口的瞬间，千空也闷哼着射在了司的手里，体内的跳蛋被猛地绞紧，又随着逐渐松懈下的肌肉，伴着润滑液和肠液，滑出甬道，啪嗒一声落在脚底。  
司将头埋进千空的颈窝里，高潮后的少年全身微微战栗着，像是受不住风雨的幼雏，片刻的沉默，司轻声说道：“谢谢你，千空。”  
抱紧眼前纤细的躯体，他缓缓地进入了他。

社团活动室的门突然被打开了。  
戴着眼镜的男生有些慌张地迈进来，一进门就忙不迭地冲着靠窗的白色背影说道：“抱歉了部长！今天被担当教师叫去谈了一会儿，啊，今天狮子王前辈也来了吗？”  
话说到一半男生才察觉到站在部长身旁高大的黑发身影，明明和他们年龄只差毫厘，却已经拥有了绝大多数亚洲人无法望其项背的两米以上身高。体型非常有压迫力，性格却温文尔雅广受欢迎的有名人狮子王司，自从转到这所学校里就成了科学部的常客。  
不过最近也确实太频繁了点。  
黑发的少年点点头，双眼弯成月牙：“嗯，科学部的诸位在研究的课题都非常有趣呢，不知不觉就被吸引过来了。”  
来自比自己优秀得多的人的夸赞让男生有些不好意思，摸了摸后脑勺，男生突然想起什么一样问道：“话说回来，刚才狮子王前辈在和部长做什么吗？”  
世界知名的格斗家和自己的部长是幼驯染什么的，刚知道的时候可是震惊了科学部上下。  
“是吗？大概是你看错了吧，嗯。”司微笑，“我们只是在聊些没意义的话题罢了。”  
挺拔高大的身形稍微错了一步，挡住了身后人潮红的脸和湿润的眼睛。

FIN


End file.
